Stuck in the snow
by oldmule
Summary: Fluff! Ruth and Harry are stuck in the snow.


**One shot - weather inspired fluff!**

They hadn't moved in two hours. The world was black and white and illuminated with red light.

"I wonder if Beth and DImitri managed to make it back in time?" She didn't get an answer, more something resembling a grunt. Harry wasn't happy. She'd made the mistake of engaging him in conversation earlier but had only succeeded in unwittingly rattling his cage and setting him into a prime rant about the British inability to cope with snow and the pointlessness of being in a Range Rover and still not being able to bloody move.

Around them cars began to turn off their lights to save their batteries. The world became a little less red.

They were miles from the last town on a road already several inches deep with snow with no sign of gritter, nor plough and the road was stacked with cars, east and west bound, no way of turning, no way of moving. They were pinned in.

"We're not going anywhere, Harry, you may as well accept it."

He sighed and like the others turned off the lights and the wipers.

They slowly watched the world disappear flake by flake until they were entombed. To some it may have felt claustrophobic but Ruth felt it somehow private and strangely intimate. She didn't say as much.

"We need to keep warm," he said. The engine was still running, the heater still on but they could feel the chill around them and it was only going to get colder.

He looked around practically, "There's a rug in the back and I think…." he leant towards her and for a moment she felt no need of heater nor blanket as his hand brushed her knee.

"Sorry, it's just I'm sure I've got a …." after a moment he found the catch to the glove compartment and scrabbled about still partly leant across her. "There we are," he said sitting up brandishing a small hip flask "in case of emergencies," he smiled, "not that I'm sure this counts really, but what the hell."

He was beginning to see the benefits of being stuck in the snow.

Ruth shivered, it wasn't the cold but Harry assumed it was. He handed her the flask and she took a generous swig. The thought of being trapped in a car with him all night merited it, she felt.

"Maybe we should get into the back, it might be more comfortable." God, he hoped that hadn't sounded as horribly sleazy as is sounded to his own ears. "It might be easier to get some sleep," he added quickly.

"Yes, you're probably right."

She thought about opening the door and jumping onto the backseat but knew it was a ridiculous idea and any warmth they had may never be recovered, so she climbed between the seats as delicately as she could. He followed and as he did so his foot caught the radio tuner and what had been a rolling report of traffic problems and weather forecasts suddenly became a late night music station.

He thought about changing it.

"Leave it," she said, "there's only so many times they can tell us it's snowing."

"Is it, I hadn't noticed," he said seriously.

"Apparently, it's going to be rather heavy."

"Then we better be prepared" and this time he smiled and handed her the flask.

"Now, that blanket," he reached into the boot and pulled out a chequered car rug.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone buy one of these and yet every boot has one," she pondered.

"Good job ,too" and he spread it over her.

"Harry, you can't give me all of it."

"I'm a gentleman, Ruth," he paused, "if you hadn't noticed."

She'd noticed.

"Besides you'd probably just steal it all in the night anyway."

"You've got no idea what I might do in the night," she protested before realising quite what she'd said and at the sight of Harry's raised eyebrows she regrabbed the flask and prepared to take an even bigger mouthful of the brandy within. He opened his mouth. "Please don't say anything," she said and consumed the brandy.

He sat with a slight smile, enjoying her embarrassment and beginning to truly relish the situation.

The music was gentle and the car had a dim glow from the snow which encased them. It was rather romantic but it was getting colder.

After a few moments Ruth moved closer to him and held out a corner of the blanket, "You'll get cold," she said. He nodded and let her fold it over him. His left side could feel her against him and he could smell the brandy on her breath.

"You're cold," he said.

"A little, but I'm sure I'll warm up."

He hesitated for a moment.

"May I?" he said as he moved his left arm.

She looked a little confused until she realised what he was suggesting. She nodded and looked away from his burning brown eyes. He put his arm around her and pulled the rug back over them. Neither spoke but both were thinking that the only time they had been physically closer than this was when she had left, when they had kissed. When she had kissed him.

It was difficult to think of anything else but neither of them acted on the thought.

An hour had passed by and the radio presenter had handed over to the late night love songs show. Still neither of them spoke, nor moved.

"Ruth, are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"I just need to move my arm."

"Sorry," she said and immediately moved away from him, it had been wonderful while it lasted, she thought.

"No, it's okay, it was going to sleep, that's all."

"Well at least something is," she said smiling.

He laughed and flexed his arm, "There, it's fine now."

This time he didn't ask. This time he stretched his arm out a little lower and caught her round the waist pulling her back to him. His right hand reached around her and began to rub her arm in an attempt to warm her up.

"Is that ok?" he asked tenderly.

"Mmm" was all she managed.

Ten minutes later they had both fallen asleep in each others arms. Had they been awake they would have relished the moment.

A jingle on the radio woke him and he was unsure where he was and then he remembered. He glanced down trying not to move too much, trying not to wake her.

Now he relished the moment.

He watched her for a long time, her head on his chest, her face turned up slightly towards him and when he'd watched her for so long that he had forgotten about the worry of waking her he found himself gently tracing her cheek with his fingertips.

Harry decided he loved the snow, he loved the fact that there was no salt to grit the roads, he loved the fact that we were rubbish at bad weather.

Ruth was awake but she wasn't about to let him know that, his touch was too delicious, too precious and she knew he would stop as soon as she opened her eyes. She decided she loved the snow.

If only life could always be like this, if only he could always reach out and touch her when he woke, but for now he could, he would have to be grateful for that. She looked so peaceful, so radiant, so Ruth. He leant forward and with the most delicate of touches kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said, it was barely a whisper.

She fought to keep her breathing steady and even and not give herself away.

He squeezed her a little harder, he couldn't stop himself, she was so precious to him.

She let him hold her tight and eventually moaned slightly as though just waking up. He released her a little but was unwilling to give her up completely.

"Okay?" he whispered to her .

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He wanted to kiss her so much.

She wanted him to kiss her so much.

Her eyes roamed his face and she hoped that he who was so good at reading peoples faces would see the desire in hers.

"May I?" he said.

"Oh, please do" she whispered.

He smiled and slowly, oh so slowly, leant down to kiss her.

"Wait," she said.

He stopped.

"By the way, I love you, too, Harry"

He was caught but he didn't care.

"Come here," he said and began to show her what she had been missing.

My god, they loved the snow.


End file.
